


Searching Luck

by ohthatsabaseball



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthatsabaseball/pseuds/ohthatsabaseball
Summary: Vriska Serket is deeply in love with Terezi Pyrope, yet she just has no luck at all, confessing her feelings would just ruin everything so she is decided to brew a glass of felix felicis to have the luck she needs.





	1. I'm sure it's just pity

Hogwarts’s breakfast was always such a banquet. Not that Vriska Serket was not used to it. Her huge house always had the best food done by the finest cooks. Right now she was eating bacon and eggs, quiche and toast.

“So, the great seeker of Slytherin, Vriska Serket, what can I hear about all the stratagem of the next game?” Teased Rose Lalonde.

“Our strategy is shut up” Said a sleepy Vriska missing her mouth with the fork.

“In form I see”

“Can’t you meddle someone else? Maybe your Ravenclaw girlfriend?”

“She-she is not my girlfrie…” However, Rose was interrupted by figure who was slapping Vriska’s back.

“Hey there big V! Big game coming soon huh? Well not I, Terezi Pyrope, beater of Gryffindor has something to do with hehe.” Her face was almost touching Vriska’s ear, almost licking it, grinning with a vivid face in contrast with Vriska who was leaned against the table, almost sleeping “So hey, what are your secret strategies? What are your weaknesses?”

“Ugh, anyone else want to bug me on my breakfast? Anyone? Hey, Meenah, I’m sure you want fuck with me right?”

“Nah, I’m good” said the slytherin.

“Ah don’t be like that. Hey ,open yer mouth, I’m gonna feed you In the mouth” She said they both fought, Terezi with a fork on her mouth trying to make Vriska eat whilst this one was shaking herself and trying to withdraw Terezi.

“Oh fuck you Pyrope, you will see in the game I’m gonna kick you guts!”

“It’s fucking on!” Terezi shouted while leaving and still shouting, soon other Gryffindors joined her.

“Looks like this game will be surely disputed” commented Rose.

“Talk about a real day of sports! Fishska, don’t let us down” Cheered Meenah.

“Uh, you know, I’m just going to bed” Said Vriska while leaving the table towards the dungeon.

“And abandon class? Didn’t you just wake up?” Asked Rose.

“Fuck it”

…

Bed embraced Vriska and god does she needed that. Some would crumble with the pressure of being a catcher, not our Vriska, or at least she would never let someone she know that she was nervous. However that was not it. It was Terezi, how could she treat Vriska like an equal when it was Vriska that caused the accident that made Terezi blind in the first place, her sight was lost with no cure, hopefully her mother teached her some weird magic about smelling and licking things. It made Vriska less guilty.  
She looked to her left arm, the one she lost in the same accident. Now she had a new one, one moved by dark magic that her mother found with some creepy wizard. The same wizard also got her a new eye, thing that she also lost. The new one wasn’t quite as good as the other but at least she got vision two-fold.

And the worst of all was that she didn’t just felt guilty when Terezi appeared, but also a little happy. She liked her company. She liked every class Slytherin and Gryffindor had together so they could chat and do everything besides watch class together. It was a strange feeling, Vriska could not understand it. Was it pity? It must be pity.  
But it was not time to think of these weird feelings. It was time to don’t go to class and do some sleeping.


	2. I'm sure she just wants ravenge

Scratch scratch scratch, now a bit to the left, do a circle, no, let’s do three, some more lines downwards and voilà, a perfect sketch of professor Questant, tall with pale skin and short white hair. Vriska was not exactly an artist but she liked to draw sometimes, especially her RPG characters.

“Nice drawing Fishska” commented Meenah who was in the same desk as her “You should do the director”

“I think I’m gonna draw you choking yourself in your fergalicious braids”

“Gasp! You wouldn’t dare!”

“Oh yes I will, I’m already picturing it”

“Oh my god you two” Said Terezi from the front desk “I can’t believe there are students who are drawing instead of paying attention to class!” with irony on her tone, and as soon as she turned around Vriska and Meenah laughed because Terezi had two wands on her nostrils.

“Oh yes, we should burn these students!” Exclaimed Vriska, forgetting she was at a class and raising her tone.

“Terezi, give me back my wand” requested Karkat who shared desks with Terezi.

”Fuck no, this is hilarious”

“Word, gill” Said Meenah

“Can you fit more in? Fuck I want abuse your nostrils with wands now!” said Vriska full of enthusiasm.

“Please think before you speak Serket. Anyway after that no more wands. Fuck this” delivering Karkat his wand.

“Oh no, please, come one. Just a bunch, be kind with me” begged Vriska holding Terezi’s shoulders, not hearing that Meenah and Karkat were saying for her to shut up.

“So miss Serket, it’s good know that you are having fun in my class. Less fifty points to Slytherin, also, go to the principal’s office, I don’t want to deal with you for the rest of class”

“I, but, I just… Fine”

It was a long walk to the principal’s office, one that she could just deny and go do something else. Wait, no, she would got in even more trouble for that. Might just go there and there is in front of the Gargoyle, with no password. “Fuck you professor Questant, I hate you, but if you hope that I just come back to your class, you are wrong” And Vriska started screaming towards the room hoping that someone comes.

And nobody. At least no one is near to see this crazy student shouting a statue. God, they would think the Slytherin seeker was crazy, no, no one could see her doing that, better go back to so….

The Gargoyle was spinning, forming an entrance. Looks like this is a talk with the principal. She ascended the stairs, soon to reveal him, the man, the big man who has the rock. Principal Andrew Hussie, with his generic fake long white beard that is obligatory to all Hogwarts’s principals, yes even the woman.

“So, why do you were shouting at my door missie?” Asked in least principal like tone ever.

“I… I wanted to put wands on my friend’s nose”

“Just that?”

“Yeah”

“Pff. That’s nothing. Anyway I don’t really care about these things, now I would be supposed to do some talking about responsibility and stuff but fuck that. You are Slytherin’s   
seeker right? Dope, can’t wait for the game”

“Yeah, I’m kinda very good at it and awesome”

“I will be surely cheering for you, anything else you wanna talk?”

Vriska thought of going back to class so she could talk to Terezi.

“No”

“Must be a lot of pressure right?”

“For the lesser, yes, but not for Vriska Serket”

“Shit that’s cool, say you are very pretty”

“Yes, yes. What the fuck?”

“I’m just saying you are beautiful”

“No. Actually. Fuck this. I’m leaving this place and this creepy principal” Exclaimed Vriska whilst leaving the office.

“No, wait, I’m love you…” But Vriska didn’t hear these words for she ran fast towards the class. “Fuck, I don’t care in facing Questant again if I can get away from this creep”

Again with the long walk. “God, I bet I’m losing like five kilos or something with this, I bet my legs gonna look fucking ripped after this”

“I’m’ sorry Professor Questant but I didn’t had the password to enter the principal’s office, can I please come back? I swear I’m going to behave”

“Speaking so nicely you don’t even look like miss Serket. Fine, you may come back” and now speaking for the whole class “Now I am going to evaluate your works” while passing through the desks which were full of frogs and pocket-sized solar systems and many, many in-between these two.

“Nicely done miss Lalonde. Other miss Lalonde ours are good too. This is horrible Nitram and miss Pyrope, what is this? Why does your project looks like a dragon?”

“I told you” Said Karkat under his breath.

“Well, y’know, I just wanted to do something a little more interesting, still it’s a nice dragon right?” Answered Terezi.

“It was not what I asked for but I must admit it is very nice, you are getting your grade but don’t do this again” Moving to the next desk.

“Hey, what did ya do, Fishska?” Asked Meenah quietly.

“Just talked some with the principal, he is a fucking creep”

“Yeah I always thought that that beard was so lame”

“Completely lame”

“Class is over, you are free to launch now” Said the teacher picking her things to leave.

“Hey Vriska, you getting kicked out of the class was so rad, I bet everyone things you are hella a lot more cool” Commented Terezi after picking her books.

“I really think this phrase is wrong but whatever” Vriska blushed “I liked your dragon, your mother taught you?”

“Yeah, she is just the best! Anyway Let’s roll”

During launch Vriska moved to Gryffindor’s table to eat with Terezi, Nepeta was next, devouring meat, and so was Karkat.

“Girl, there are other foods besides meat” Said Vriska to Nepeta.

“Well miss Slytherin, I’m going to eat my meat and you shut up!”

“Why are you here anyway Vriska?” Asked Karkat

“Gee, can’t I just launch with my friends for joy? What do you thing I will poison Terezi to win the game”

“No, but I thought of that” Laughed Terezi.

“Wow, thanks, maybe I should go and eat with my sister and all the weird Ravenclaw dudes, look at them being all strange and shit there” Vriska pointed to the next table where nothing relevant happened “See? All weirdos”

“Look pretty normal to me, actually you are the only one outside your house’s table”

“Oh my god, can you not talk about me being here please?”

“Hey, you went to the principal’s office, tell me about it”

“There ins’t much to talk about, just a bunch of portraits of old people, oh, also the sorting was hat was there”

“Did you know Professor Trace and Fin are dating? I heard they started kissing in front of a class”

“Yeah, old news. But hey, they are pretty cute together”

“Hey, what about we some rock on Wednesday? We can do some pranks and shit, we can even prank Sctatch!”

“You dumb? Wednesday is the big game, when our teams will clash and torn the sky apart and shit”

“Oh shit I forgot, well, I guess we can just hang out some other day”

“Yeah. Anyway, launch is over, I have class now”

“”Bye bye, Serket, see you in the big game”

“See ya, you gonna lose so much”

“That’s what we’ll see!”

Once again while leaving she thought about her whole relationship with Terezi, how could she invite her to hang out if Vriska did so much bad for her? Was playing with her? Did she wanted to punish her? Well why else would she want to hang out with Vriska? That was it, that is what they were, rivals from different houses who have a game coming up and that’s it. She has to get up and beat her, that’s it.

But... She still kinda liked talking to her,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a Ravenclaw, please don't take what i told about us as seriously.


	3. Slytherin vs Gryffindor

Vriska hated the pre-games. Every time it was the same thing. Chit chat, get dressed, more chit chat, wait a lot, hide wand in the robes “for emergencies” and finally play. Right now, they were at the chit chat after getting dressed stage. Porrim and Damara, both chasers, were casually talking what girls they liked the most, Eridan, another chaser was trying to enter the conversation saying things like “yeah, girls are awesome” and “Feferi is so cute”, but the formers were just looking askew to him.

Dirk and Hal were deep in a chat about tech and programming, muggle stuff, something that no else there could understand, or being born a magician or, in Damara’s case, for not caring about coding at all.

“Hey Fishska. Big game in like, an hour. How about that?” Asked Meenah, the keeper.

Vriska was sitting on the ground with her knees almost touching her face. She looked up like getting out of a trance.

“Hmm, what?”

“The game, you rotten fish”

“Oh. I think we’re gonna win hard!”

“So, what about them strategies? The dirty game, ya know”

“What... Fuck you is my strategy. Fuck you”

“Ok, what is up with you? You normally are stressed before games but today you are extra stressed”

“What?” Vriska stood up “Look I’m perfectly fine, see?” she started jumping around, swinging her arms and even did a litter “I can and will completely play this game and crush Terezi’s ass, you will see!”

“What are you even talking about Terezi?”

“Yeah what does she have to do with this?” Asked Eridan, one of the chasers.

“Why are you thinking of her specifically? Shouldn’t you be worried about the other seeker, Nepeta?” said Damara.

“No. It’s just that. You know. She is a great beater so you should take care, I don’t want any incompetents going to the ground and dying”

“Ok, ok, whatever” Damara was interrupted by the amplified voice of professor Renegade saying to get to the field cause the game was starting.

“Vriska, we need you on the game. We are counting on you” Meenah picked her broom and left.

Now just some minutes before

 

Terezi loved the pre-game, all the chit chat was exciting and she just felt so important, like, the whole school is coming to see me! She loved not only that but also during the game where all the cheers from the bleachers just made she feel so alive and even if they lose the after game with all the party was so fun.

Right now, everyone was already dressed in a huge group talking. Everyone except Davepeta who was having troubles wearing the clothes with those huge wings of them.

Davepeta. Now they were an interesting person. After that fateful day where so many shit happened that ended up with fusions of students on the school. Nepeta was still around, and so were Dave, but they had this strange fusion of them that sometimes joked as being their children and it was totally weird. And of course, Hogwarts was the kind of progressive school that had gender neutral dormitories so Davepeta,   
Tavris and other non-binary kids didn’t need to sleep in rooms that didn’t belonged to their gender. Davepeta liked to switch between resting in the Gryffindor; from Nepeta’s side and Hufflepuff; where Dave   
belonged, since many of these fusions (that were called sprites) had components from different houses they were allowed in both dormitories, could watch classes and play in quidditch team of these both.

“I think we will have to cut a hole in it.” commented Karkat, one of the beaters.

“What’s even the point on flying on brooms if you have wings?” completed Nepeta.

“Looks just like the stupid thing ever for meow but I think these are the rules” said Davepeta with the vest on their head.

“Look high level of stupid” Nepeta looked to Terezi “What do you think Furrezi?”

“I seem we are dealing with a dumbness mastermind here. This shit is just so ridiculous, if there was a Richter scale of stupidity, it would be off the chart!”

“Can you stop with the jokes and just cut this fuck already?” They swear Davepeta’s voice could be heard from the bleachers.

“Guys. Do we have a knife?” Asked the keeper, Rufioh.

One by one everyone declined.

“Can’t we just. I don’t know. Do the openus holus or the conveniatus spelius or something?”

“Oh, it would be nice if one of these existed…” daydreamed Jade, that with Jake and Davepeta formed the three chasers of Gryffindor.

“Uh, now is not time for this! C’mon, start rummaging through the room to find something that cuts!”

But little time they had for soon the voice of professor Renegade was heard calling them.

“Whatever I’m just gonna put this in my neck like a scarf and it’s okie dokie” Davepeta was leaving with broom in hand.

…

“Captains, shake hands!” shouted teacher Renegade, a black with a small afro.

Rufioh extended his hand but when he looked up to Vriska’s face she was all smug. He got scared for a second but in time he reached his hand and shook it. God her grip was tight.

“Now I don’t want any dirty play, and that includes no blagging, no blocking, no cobbing and especially no magics, are we clear miss Serket?”

“Just start it already old man!” Shouted Damara.

“3”

Vriska was sweating, this is it, she had to win it else, well whatever, she just had to win.

“2”

Terezi was ready for this, it was going to be one fucking game, she was holding that bat thigh. Oh, my God she was going to throw bludgers on all the Slytherins, all of them.

“1”

Rufioh was feeling weird, that girl, that fucking girl. Vriska Serket is evil and thank God she is a seeker because I’m sure she would just kill me any ball.

“GO!”

“The teenagers flying everywhere. Balls are rising, it’s quidditch time! I am Aranea Serket and I will be your narrator. The quaffle is with Slytherin, Porrim that is, a really cute girl I must say”

“Stop being gay and narrate the game!” shouted John Egbert from the Hufflepuff bleacher while Porrim in a moment of shyness for having the whole school hearing that, let the ball fall, which was picked up by   
Jade.

“Looks like no can stop miss Harley, she is going full speed on her Firebolt, Porrim is too far, she just dribbled Damara and now Eridan. This girl got no chill!, this is the final frontier, Meenah what will you do?”

But unlike Rufioh who was shaking, Meenah was ready, she was standing in the middle goal with fast eyes analyzing every movement Jade did to intercept the quaffle. Left, or right? She was getting closer. Left, or   
Right? She was too close and…

Meenah couldn’t reach it in time and Gryffindor started with ten points. She would not. Let. This. Be. Repeated. Slytherin needed to win and for that they needed a strong keeper. And she was that keeper.

“Damara rushes to the other side of the field, Eridan and Porrim are close, trying to keep the other chasers away and OH SHIT. Nice dodge Eridan, that bludger could smash your head open, looks like Hal and Dirk   
aren’t exactly doing their jobs, and, no, stop doing mean gestures and go to the game”

“Where the fuck is that tiny golden cuck ball? No, Nepeta is still looking too. God, I swear, it’s not enough that I have a bad vision but this fucking magic eye is just the worse. I. No, I gotta focus on the game, I’m   
not supposed to feel bad for Terezi, else she is going to hit me with a bludger” Yet, Vriska couldn’t stop herself to notice how close Terezi was, the way she moved around was reckless, but charming. The   
broomstick she owned was a good one, not as good as Vriska’s nimbus 2001 but Terezi’s family spend some money on it, even though they didn’t had that much…

“Oh shit! I got distracted” and she speed up in search of the golden snitch.

“The quaffle passes from Damara to Porrim, once again to Damara and now to Eridan. God these Gryffindors might be trying but they just can’t get it. They are three, what are you going to do Rufioh? Can you stop   
them? Oh… Looks like you this is ten points to Slytherin”

“Rufioh, you piece of disgrace, why did you just stood still? We are kinda trying to win here people keep up” Shouted Karkat from right after hitting a bludger.

“Oh, ah, sorry!”

…

“It’s already an hour into the game. Slytherin has 130 points and Gryffindor is winning with 170. And I must admit I was a lot more hyped about this when we started. What? Oh, of course you can join me Dave”

“Now this is it guys, big sports on. I know you are thrilling, some might have passed away for jitters as to who is gonna be the winner, but, guys, look at the balls. Don’t you just look at these beautiful lustrous and   
sometimes full of destruction and really fast balls. Don’t it just fill your heart with joy?”

“Ok, thank you, but I think I can go back to this. Anyway, both seekers are flying pretty close to one another, I wonder what they are thinking. We might never know”

“Vriska, how do you feel knowing you are going to lose? I would be wrecked. Completely dead inside. How can you hold up? You sure are strong and…”

“Can it Nepeta. Why don’t you go to another side of the field and let me search the snitch alone!”

“Oh sorry, I was just messing with you. You know this game is kinda boring. I know! Why don’t we roleplay?”

“What the actual fuck!? You are insane girl, we are not roleplaying mid game!”

“Why don’t we talk about something cool then. Like, like… Ships!”

“Oh, there are just so many ships, really good ships, I wish Davepeta was here, sometimes we stay up all night discussing ships. Like for example, I ship you with Tavros!”

“What? What the fuck? Tavros? You gotta be kidding. Tavros? The fucking Tavros? The disabled boy? Oh my fucking God Nepeta you are funny”

“Well if that’s such an bad ship why don’t you suggest a better one?”

“Uh, I don’t know, what about Rose and Kanaya? The two are cute together”

“No, no. I’m talking about a ship with you!”

“Me?” God that girl is annoying “I don’t know, like, five or six hot babes would be really nice”

“Uh. No. I want names, like, Terezi for example”

Vriska’s mind stopped. She dating Terezi? But… She did so much bad for her. Also, she is sure Terezi hates her. It would never do. However, Vriska thought for some seconds about living a together with Terezi. 

The two versus the world, just like it used to be. Living adventures, smashing the faces of anyone who disagrees with them, cuddling…

“Uh, I don’t know…”

“Speaking of Terezi, she is right there” Oh fuck she was. There, grinning, without her glasses, Vriska could see glimpses of her full red eyes, Vriska’s fault. How can she be grinning if she hates me? No, this is   
impossible, I fucking took eye sight, she can’t have forgiven me, it’s just impossible. But, she even invited me to hang out. What does this mean? What does this…

Vriska’s line of thought was cut short for a bludger passed right next to her face. “Terezi threw it. She missed it. Or. Did she wanted it to miss? How could she do it? It was an easy shot, there, bum. Seeker disabled.   
Gryffindor wins the game; how could she do this? Does this mean… Does this mean she still likes me? No, I’m sure she is just playing with me, but what if…” Vriska kept thinking bullshit like that and didn’t noticed that Nepeta had located the golden snitch and flew towards it. And catch it. And won the game.

…

“What the fuck Vriska?! Why did you just stood there and let Nepeta grab the golden snitch?” was what she heard the whole day after the game. Sometimes she responded with a fuck off but never apologized.  
Even though they lost, some Slytherins were celebrating. After all, it was not every day that there was a quidditch game. Most the team was there, except for Damara who was having private affairs and Vriska who was deep in thoughts on her room.

“What are these feelings I have for her? Why I have this weird obsession with her. It cannot be pity, because I pity Tavros and fuck that dude, I don’t care about him. Than what is it? What is it? What is it? WHAT IS IT?” Vriska grabbed her wand and threw it on the wall, where a poster of Rose lied. It featured two girls kissing passionately “No, it cannot be love. I don’t love Terezi. I just want to be really good pals with her, like, gal pals who do crazy things together and have no fear of burping next to each other and maybe that sometimes cuddles and… Maybe… Sometimes fuck each other and…”

“Holy shit, I’m in love with Terezi Pyrope”

“But I can’t just be some kind of loser that lives with an unrequited love. For fuck’s sake, I’m Vriska Serket, that girl will be mine. But how, she plays with me, I’m sure she hates me. So maybe through much effort I could be a nice person and she would like me someday? Fuck no, that’s ridiculous. A love potion? No, she’s too stubborn for a love potion, it would not succeed. But maybe, another potion, a more complex one…”  
She remembered about the potion she learned about some weeks ago, in class. Felix Felicis, liquid luck “that’s what I need, luck. I lost that game because I have no luck, that whole incident years ago, happened because I have no luck. That’s what I need, luck”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should actually have made these three chapters in just one, it would be a nice introduction and such  
> i'm sorry if i misgendered someone or write something wrong, english in not my native language  
> comment what do did you thought of the chapter, what i should have done, what i did wrong and such  
> till next time!


End file.
